GMD: From Foe to Friend
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Olivia gets kidnapped, but manages to put Fidget in his place and he is stunned by this. Will he ever become her friend in the end? A different twist in events from the movie.
1. Olivia Scolds Fidget

After Olivia was kidnapped in a human toy store by a bat named Fidget, the same one who took away her father and stuffed her into a bottle as soon as she reunited with her father, she lost her temper and shouted, "You stuffed me in a bag and now a bottle!"

To her surprise, Fidget had nothing to say because he looked scared at her sudden outrage. Seemed to him like her loud voice put him directly on the spot. She was tougher than he expected. Why, she must've been tough as her father.

Embarrassed, Fidget turned away without saying a word.

His boss, Ratigan was marveling over all the items the bat had stolen from the toy shop and looked at the humiliated bat. "You have everything off the list, don't you?"

Fidget nervously nodded.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Fidget?"

"Yeah, you see? The girl yelled at me," Fidget replied quietly, "I mean, she sounds stronger than me."

"Well, I guess I can do something about that," Ratigan said.

"Wait, let's not do that," Fidget said, stopping his foul boss.

The rat stared blankly at him. "And why not? Do you have a better solution to the problem?"

"Yeah, let's talk about the list," Fidget replied.

Ratigan sighed an unimpressed sigh. "Fine, but this better be good."

The bat convinced him that he had everything off the list, but then to Fidget's astonishment, he lost it. For someone who dropped the list as an act of abandonment on his part, he had a good memory when it came to all the stuff he stole from that list.

Ratigan was enraged, so he called out for Felicia with just a ring of his bell just to punish Fidget for his failure until Ratigan decided to have her "free" him and have Fidget entice Basil and his partner to enter the sewer since those detectives discovered the list Fidget had misplaced.

 **Author's note: Part of me thinks afterward, Fidget apologizes to Olivia when Ratigan isn't around, so Fidget rescues her and her father, as long as the bat and mice don't get caught, but they know Basil and Dawson will stop the rat from trying to get to the Flavershams and Fidget, although the detectives may not trust Fidget at first because he worked for Ratigan.**

 **I dreamt about the very beginning of this chapter in either January or February of 2017.**

 **As for Fidget's ordeal with that stupid cat, if you were wondering what happened to Fidget afterwards, read** _ **Fidget Takes Another Nap**_ **. Perhaps maybe Ratigan moved a sleeping Fidget away from Felicia after Fidget's predicament with Felicia. Otherwise, Fidget created a great distance away from Felicia.**


	2. Fidget Repents and the Rat Trap

**A little longer than the first chapter, but here comes the best part!**

As soon as the bat recovered from being mauled by Ratigan's cat, Felicia and finished his nap, Fidget woke up refreshed and walked over to the girl mouse who is trapped inside the bottle because of him. He inspected around the room to see if anyone was there. Satisfied that Ratigan is nowhere to be seen, he took a deep breath and chose to apologize to the girl who he kidnapped earlier. "Listen, I know what I did to you and your dad is wrong, but I can take it all back."

"How do you expect me to treat you nicely after hurting my father and taking me later on?" Olivia demanded to know crossly as she folded her arms, "And you seem to enjoy working for that rat!"

Fidget's ears drooped down sideways and said, "I'm really sorry about all the things I did to you and your father. What I'll do is since my boss, Ratigan isn't here, I'll get you out of here."

"But what about my daddy?" Olivia asked.

"We'll have to wait on him," Fidget replied, "But what I could do is bring Basil here from the rat trap and I'll have to take you with me just in case."

"How do you expect me to trust you? Is this some kind of trick?"

"I'm telling the truth. Honest." Clearly, Fidget may not know much about things, but he was being sincere.

"And kids and girls aren't allowed in bars."

That gave Fidget an idea. "You're right. You're not going out there, not like this, but I know just the disguise for you. I'll look in my closet!"

Olivia remained sitting in the bottle as she waited for the bat to come back. _Maybe he's telling the truth,_ she thought.

"I'm back, girly!" the bat said, returning with a disguise for Olivia, but not so loud because he and the girl were just having a private talk so no one can hear them.

"Wow! That was fast!" Olivia breathed.

In that very moment, Fidget released her from inside the bottle and Olivia put on her disguise.

"What's your name, mister bat?" Olivia asked him.

"My name's Fidget," Fidget replied, "What's yours, girl?"

"Olivia," she answered.

"Let's not let Ratigan know I brought you out, okay?" Fidget pleaded, "Because I don't want Ratigan to realize that I'm with you and Basil."

"Your secret is safe with me," Olivia promised.

…

In the Rat Trap bar, Fidget with Olivia behind him watched a trio of pretty girls dance on stage until Fidget got his peg leg trapped in a hole, yet he managed to pull out his leg, causing him to fall backwards, bumping into a chair. Upon seeing this, Olivia was concerned. "Fidget, are you okay?" she inquired, running towards him.

"Yeah, Olivia. I'm fine," Fidget answered, standing up.

Olivia's gaze met Basil's as she waved her hand in his direction.

"You look familiar," Basil said.

Olivia gaited over by him. "Yes, Mr. Basil. It's me," she whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Basil muttered, "You know children and girls aren't allowed in bars!"

"That was my idea, Basil," Fidget told him.

Basil shifted his regard to the bat who brought the girl to a bar. "Fidget, you know better than that and I would assume that you kidnapped her once again."

"Not now, I didn't!" Fidget protested at Basil's accusation, "I rescued her and her father will be next." Pacing over to Olivia, he said, "Stay here with Basil. I'm going to get myself a drink."

Olivia sat next to Basil as she watched the bat go get himself a drink. Fidget picked Rodent's Delight after paying for it and he drank it until it was all gone. Then, the drunk bat made his way over to the dancing mouse girls and danced along with them and Dr. Dawson.

The girl mouse giggled at her two drunk friends dancing with the mouse ladies, but the mouse detective did not find it funny. "Go ahead! Drink yourselves silly!" Basil sarcastically gave in and facepalmed. Olivia couldn't help but laugh, yet she covered her mouth just to keep herself from laughing out loud. She didn't want anyone else to hear a child or a girl laugh.

That was until both Dr. Dawson and Fidget landed on the ground. Olivia was shocked. "Basil, do you think we should…" she began.

"Yes, I think we should," Basil cut her off. Together, he and the girl bent over and slapped Dawson and Fidget just to get them awake.

"What the heck happened?" Fidget asked.

"You know what happened, but let's go," Basil replied, pulling up Dawson.

"Let's go before something else happens," Olivia said desperately as she dragged Fidget up so he can get back on his feet.

Something caught Basil's eye! It was a trap door! He and the others can get out of the bar by descending downward to the sewer and surface back up to Ratigan's hideout, where Fidget and Olivia came from. Basil led the trio out and down the trap door they stepped and up the pipe they rose.

To be continued…


	3. Ratigan's Lair and the Mouse Queen

**This chapter is longer than I wanted it to be, but thanks for those who stuck with me and this story.**

By the time Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Fidget reached the top, which was the floor of Ratigan's lair, Fidget was congratulated by Ratigan and his henchmen for bringing Basil and Dawson in.

"Way to go, Fidget," Basil muttered sarcastically.

"Brilliant job, Fidget!" Ratigan applauded, "Bravo!"

Fidget gasped in shock.

"Oh, and I see that the girl is out and I was wondering who brought her out, was that you?" Ratigan asked, looking at Fidget directly in the eye.

Fidget averted his eyes, not saying a thing.

"Hmm, it looks to me you did. I am a little tempted to feeding you to Felicia, but I decided that since you and that little _brat_ make good friends, I thought I'd go a different route."

This time, Fidget focused on the rat's face, glaring. "Yeah, right! You always bring out the worst!"

Ratigan was left speechless at the moment until he shifted his gaze upon the mouse detective. "Oh, and Basil, I'm afraid you are fifteen minutes late. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Apparently, you and I must not have the same watches," Basil retorted.

"Oh, is that so?" Ratigan asked, pretending to be shocked, "And you know what else I find fascinating?" As he said this, he walked around Basil, Fidget, and Olivia. "Your disguises!" First, Ratigan tore off Basil's fake mustache from under his nose. Basil grimaced a little. Next, Ratigan _gentlemanly_ removed Olivia's disguise, revealing her tam-o-shanter, coat, and scarf, which was strange and unlikely, especially to Olivia's eyes. "Oh, Olivia, what on earth are you doing outside of your bottle?" he asked in a cheery voice.

"When are you going to release my father?" Olivia asked defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, when he's done, Miss Flaver _shame_ ," Ratigan answered coldly.

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Basil, Dawson, and Fidget corrected angrily.

"Whatever," Ratigan growled under his breath and his tone softened when he spoke to Fidget in a mocking tone, "Oh, and dear Fidget, have you forgotten all that I've done for you? What has happened to you?" The rat attempted to pat him on the head.

"Don't _dear_ me," Fidget scoffed under his breath as he slapped his hand away in anger and growled through gritted teeth, "And don't touch me! Jeez!"

Ratigan was very confused and startled by Fidget's new behavior, yet he wasn't taking it very well. At the same time, he found it ridiculous, but Fidget did not care. "Oh, I see, you allowed Basil to brainwash you and plant ideas in your dumb little mind since you're nothing but a stupid, naïve bat." With that, Fidget's wrathful captor picked him up by the ears and held him tightly so that Fidget wouldn't get away.

Well, that made the bat very mad, so he bit Ratigan in order to break free from Ratigan's forceful clutches and spoke up, "You know what? I'm sick of you lying to me, being mean to me, feeding me to the cat, and leave Basil out of this because every time you say he interferes with you with your plans, you're wrong! Dead wrong! Oh, what's worse is nothing I do makes you proud and I'm sick of you, your cat, and anyone who hangs out with you, you no-good, lying, double-crossing sewer rat!"

The mouse detective, the detective's assistant, and the girl were surprised, but satisfied with Fidget's heroic manner and Fidget swore at Ratigan like there was no tomorrow without feeling guilty whatsoever, causing Ratigan's men and his pet cat, Felicia to run in fear and Ratigan to cringe in agony as he sat in a corner, unable to tolerate being cursed at. While this was happening, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia brought Olivia's father out of the prison, where he had been confined and all four mice and the bat tipped over the toy mouse queen, breaking it into little bitty pieces.

After a while of Fidget laying some verbal smack down on Ratigan, Basil congregated Ratigan and Basil said as he handcuffed Ratigan to Ratigan's blimp, "It's over, Ratigan. You're under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, including attempted regicide, thievery, and brainwashing."

Suddenly, as Basil took a glance at Ratigan's well-built blimp, it gave him an idea. He decided to come up with it at the palace, but with a help of a few friends: Dr. Dawson, the Flavershams, and his new friend, Fidget. So, they sprinted off to the palace, while Ratigan stayed in the sewer where he was to rot.

…

Up from the sewer, Basil whistled for Toby. "Toby! To Buckingham Palace!" he commanded as he, the other mice, and the bat climbed aboard on the Basset Hound and they were off to save the empire in case Ratigan or his men were to get a hold of them.

…

Meanwhile, back in Ratigan's lair, Ratigan broke free from his cuffs and drove off into the night.

…

At the palace, Basil and the others prevented Ratigan's men from trying to annihilate the mouse queen. The moment Toby saw Felicia, he chased her from the queen's fortress so that she doesn't get to the queen.

"Thank you, Mr. Basil for saving me," Queen Mousetoria said.

"You're welcome, but…" Basil began uneasily.

"But what?" the mouse queen wanted to know.

When Basil didn't answer, Fidget waved at the queen with a tiny smile on his face.

"Oh, and who would you be?" she asked as she looked at him intently.

"My name's Fidget," Fidget replied shyly.

"Have you been with us long?"

The bat did not say a thing, but he shook his head.

"He's just shy, Your Majesty," Olivia told the queen.

"He worked for Ratigan and started to feel sorry about it," Basil stated in the bat's defense.

This made Fidget feel a tinge of embarrassment.

Queen Mousetoria was immediately stunned, but quiet.

"Fidget knows now how evil Ratigan is. Speaking of Ratigan, he might be on his way right to us. We'll have to go, but we'll see you when we get back." With that vow made, Basil, Dawson, Fidget, and the Flavershams sprinted out of the palace where they can invent a gondola.

 **AN: Ah, this chapter was difficult, but fun to come up with and thanks to teamdark2741 and Reyelene. I couldn't have done this without them.**

 ***Originally, I was going to have Ratigan knock out Fidget with his bell, slap him awake, and hypnotize him by shaking his bell in Fidget's face, although it'd make Fidget think he was about to be fed to Felicia, but decided to take teamdark2741's advice because he stated that Ratigan would lose against Basil and Fidget. Basil because he wasn't the type Ratigan should be messing with and Fidget because he had enough of Ratigan's old tricks.**

 ***If I were to write a part or fic about Ratigan hypnotizing Fidget, Fidget would definitely fall asleep and snore. After hypnosis, Ratigan would confide with Olivia, stating that Fidget will be wide awake if she kissed Fidget on the cheek since Olivia is Fidget's one true friend. Otherwise, Fidget would've slept for a very long period of time. When Fidget awakens, he'd be eager to see Olivia's face, but first, she will need help from her friends and her father because this could be a trap if she did it herself.**

 ***As Reyelene and teamdark2741 mentioned, Fidget would swear the house down at Ratigan to no end.**


	4. Big Ben Sequence

**Fidget's troubles are not yet over. Neither are his friends'! Will Fidget and his friends survive?**

Ratigan, who had returned from his lair snatched up Olivia and Fidget, who were hard at work, helping Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham build a gondola. The trio were mortified by this as he threatened the bat's and the mouse's very lives: "If you try to leave this spot, these two will die!" With that being said, he threw them inside his aircraft, where they were held captive and flew off with them.

Basil sighed. "Well, let's get this thing finished before Ratigan kills them off." Quickly, as soon as their own aircraft was finished, he, Dr. Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham glided in the night sky to follow Ratigan.

For certain, Basil of Baker Street wasn't the only individual to _ever_ disagree with Ratigan, Fidget started to get fed up with Ratigan, as well. "Hey, Ratigan! Just you wait until Basil catches up to you!" Fidget raged.

"He's even more clever than you'll ever be!" Olivia agreed.

"He'll get a hold of a freaking stupid…" Fidget began as he and Olivia tugged Ratigan's tail.

"…mean, ugly…" Olivia put in.

"…rat like you!" Olivia and Fidget finished.

Ratigan gave the two a mad look and pulled back his tail. "Why don't you two sit down and shut your MOUTHS?!"

Fidget and Olivia remained still and apparently Fidget had the upper hand by requiring his voice to be a lot louder than Ratigan's. "No, you SHUT UPPPPPP!" he shot back.

Olivia grinned at Fidget and gave him a high five. "You tell him, Fidget."

"Thanks, Livy."

That gave Ratigan a heart attack, but upon seeing Basil's arrival, it gave him an even bigger one. This and Basil's appearance brought a smile upon the hostages' faces.

Outraged, Ratigan steered away from Basil and his gang, while Basil and his allies pursued in the chase faster than horses.

Just as Ratigan thought he was through, Basil pulled closer and jumped right into the basket, glowering face to face with his arch enemy.

Fidget fought to hold onto Olivia for dear life in case either one of them got hurt during the crash.

…

Luckily, all four riders, including Fidget survived the crash inside Big Ben. He was lying down until Basil, who woke up from his coma, came to _his_ aid and said, "Fidget, wake up."

"What?" Fidget moaned.

"Ratigan has Olivia," Basil replied.

Fidget's eyes were wide open just hearing those words and they killed him inside.

"Enjoy your nappy, Fidget?" Ratigan asked with a smirk, gripping Olivia in his arms until Olivia broke free from his hands that muffled her mouth.

"Fidget! Basil! Be careful!" Olivia cried desperately.

The bat evaded Ratigan's blows and together, he and the girl mouse bit Ratigan, who wouldn't let go of her. During the process, Basil trapped Ratigan by grabbing hold of his cape, which was now caught in the gears behind him. Fidget was quick enough to grab the mouse girl before the unspeakable were to happen to her. Of course, he wouldn't want anything unfortunate to befall her.

"Basil, the chain!" he called, "It'll get us out of here!"

That caught Basil's attention and the trio dodged from the gear they were standing on and leapt up to the chain lever to lift them up to the surface above.

Upon seeing the trio escaping, Ratigan was overcome with rage and broke free and hunted them down.

"Fidget, see if you can take Olivia up to safety," Basil instructed.

"But my wing hasn't healed yet and Ratigan's going to be here any second!" Fidget pointed out fearfully.

"It _will_ if you at least try to fly," Basil responded, "It's good exercise."

Fidget considered this since he recalled all the times of trying to fly away from Ratigan's malicious cat and Basil was making sense. "Alright, I'll do it, even if it kills me!" Fidget said.

"That's my boy," Basil encouraged, "No sense feeling sorry for yourself."

"Oh, I wasn't," Fidget corrected with a smile and to Olivia, he added, "Do you want a piggy back ride, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded, climbed on Fidget's back, and he began to hover over to the matchbox with the floating balloons, where her father and Dawson were located.

On the dirigible, Fidget inquired, "Not bad for my first try, eh, Livy?"

"Nope and it wouldn't be your last," Olivia said with a wink.

Fidget smiled warmly, relieved by what Olivia just said.

Their happiness was cut short by Ratigan's oncoming appearance. "Basil, behind you!" Olivia and Fidget cried, but Basil was too late. Ratigan dodged himself on Basil and the two tumbled downward onto Big Ben's arrow.

On the matchbox, Dr. Dawson was calling the detective's name much to Basil's relief until Basil was confiscated by the rat, who challenged him for a fight. Basil tried to run away, but he was hit. Fidget had wanted to help, so, he soared over to save his friend and distracted Ratigan from attacking Basil just by doing it. Unfortunately, Fidget ended up getting smacked with Basil.

Everyone on the matchbox was horrified.

Luckily, Basil grabbed hold of the propeller and Fidget's scarf. Fidget was immediately safe in the detective's arms. In them, he fell asleep for he was exhausted and he snored softly. Basil, too, fell asleep.

Well, Ratigan thought he'd won, but he thought wrong, even as he shouted it out loud and cackled from the rooftop with thunder and lightning in the background. That woke up Basil and Fidget, so they shouted angrily, "For your information…"

The rat was surprised by the second they awoke and looked down upon them.

"We have just begun," they finished as they shook Ratigan's bell that they took. Ratigan found out that they've done so by their cleverness. The sound of the clock that went _Dong!_ frightened him. He screamed and fell down to capture Basil and Fidget, but they already ripped off the propeller into their hands and they and Ratigan vanished into the mist.

On the aircraft, Dawson and the Flavershams grew worrisome and devastated by Basil's and Fidget's disappearance, thinking they were long gone.

Arising from the mist, approached the mouse detective and the bat, who had his wings wrapped around Basil's back. Their friends cheered because they were glad to see them again.

 **AN: When I was a freshman in High School, I dreamt that Fidget distracted Ratigan from attacking Basil.**


	5. Safe at Last

Basil and his friends saved London and had been awarded by Queen Mousetoria once they returned to the palace. Afterward, they reached Basil's flat safely.

Dr. Dawson took Fidget to the hospital and have the doctors check out Fidget's crippled wing. Dawson helped within the process since he, too, was a surgeon. In order for them to fix his wing, they sedated him. Of course, Fidget's body, including his wing healed during sleep, especially when he worked for Ratigan, even though it would've taken a while.

As soon as the surgery was over, the doctors had awakened the sedated bat. "Son, it looks to me that your wing has healed," one doctor stated.

"You hear that, Fidget?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"Yeah," Fidget mumbled, then his face brightened, "Yeah. Thanks."

"With pleasure," the doctor said, "Here, have two lollipops for the road."

Fidget gladly took them and hugged the mouse doctor. Seeing how happy Fidget was, he hugged in return.

"Okay, Fidget, back to Baker Street," Dr. Dawson ordered.

The bat jumped off the hospital bed and followed Dawson. "I'm saving one for Olivia," Fidget said to himself.

…

Basil and the Flavershams waited for Dawson and Fidget to return from the hospital until just then, a door was ceremoniously opened by...Dr. Dawson himself. "We're back," he said.

"Dr. Dawson, it's so nice of you to come home," Basil said.

At that moment, Fidget told Basil and Dawson why he worked for Ratigan; he'd done it out of force. Fidget had nowhere to go. The detective and his partner were surprised at first until they suddenly came to an understanding to Fidget's predicament: This whole thing was all Professor Ratigan's fault!

"Here's a lollipop just for you, Livy," Fidget offered one of his lollipops.

"Thank you, Fidget," Olivia marveled.

"You're welcome and let's chow," Fidget replied and they licked their lollipops.

"So, Fidget, who do you plan on living with?" Basil asked him, "Have you decided yet?"

Fidget paused. "I haven't decided yet."

"Alright, just let me know," Basil said, "I don't want to rush you. Enjoy your snack."  
"Thanks, Basil, for understanding," Fidget declared.

"You're welcome," replied Basil.

Finally, after finishing his lollipop, Fidget said, "Alright, there's no one I'd rather live with than with Livy." He patted Olivia on the back for emphasis. "But don't worry, Basil, I'll see you around."

"Oh, well said," Basil said and for a celebration, he played his violin, which fascinated both Fidget and Olivia. It was all so musical after all the dramatic and unfortunate events they've been through, so they danced merrily.

That was until Mr. Flaversham told them it was time to go catch the train. Before they left, however, Olivia and Fidget said their goodbyes to Basil and Dawson until they followed Olivia's father.

Heading out the door, they waved goodbye to Toby, who had now accepted Fidget as a guest and of course, a friend.


	6. Fidget's New Life

On the train, Fidget had fallen asleep by Olivia's side. "Aww, Fidget, you're so cute when you sleep," Olivia said thoughtfully. Distinctively, she was being sincere and found it cute and even though he snored, she found his snoring amusing and as light as a feather. So, she lied her head by his side.

 _Kids,_ Mr. Flaversham genuinely thought, _They get along so well and they grow up so fast._

…

In their new home, they settled after their journey and found new rooms for them to sleep in.

Each and every night, Fidget had a good night's sleep, although once in a while, he had nightmares, but not often. Whenever, he had a nightmare, he dwelled over something else. Something more pleasant to help him fall asleep. On other occasions, he slept in Olivia's bed next to Olivia.

"Fidget, what's the matter?" she asked with concern.

"I had a nightmare about Ratigan," Fidget answered plaintively. It was true because he had been fighting his inner demons of the past and that was when Olivia patted her bed to get him to climb into bed. He did and in that moment, he fell into a deep sleep as if he hadn't slept in a long time as Olivia tucked him into her bed and he began to snore.

"Comfy, aren't you?" Olivia observed with a giggle as he snuggled with her.

The snug bat moved his head contentedly in his slumber as she rubbed her head against his shoulder and she soon dozed off.

…

The next morning, Olivia and Fidget shared their feelings for one another and Fidget described why he worked for Ratigan because Ratigan made him in sheer force. Although Olivia was stunned by this piece of news at first, she was glad she listened, anyway. "Thank you for telling me," she said.

"And thank you for listening," Fidget responded.

Mr. Flaversham heard them speaking to one another.

"Well, Fidget, I'm glad you told us," Mr. Flaversham said.

Fidget hadn't said anything else. He just sat there, relieved to get it off his chest until Olivia suggested, "Fidget, how would you like to be my partner in solving mysteries?"

That made Fidget stand up from his chair. "I'd like that, Olivia!" he beamed and hugged his new best friend, who smiled and did the same for him. After all, he was thrilled to begin his adventures with Olivia and was happy to have a better life.

The End


End file.
